Printemps
by Caki Black
Summary: Comme toujours Léo se lève le premier. Rapidement, il se rend compte que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? OT4 tout moelleux tout plein!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour( bonsoir?) Tout le monde!

Voici une petite fanfic qui trainait dans ma tête et qui ne voulait en sortir. Pas de panique pour ceux qui attente la suite de Peur et Instincts, les chapitres arrivent!

Ou sinon, les tortues ne m'appartiennent pas ( ce qui est très très très dommage!) et ceci sera un OT4 tout mignon tout plein.

Un moelleux au chocolat pas encore cuit n'est pas aussi coulant et moelleux que cette fic. Je la ferrais peut être en version plus hard un jour ;)

Bone lecture à tous!

( n'oubliez pas les petites revieuws, je n'ai que cela comme motivation ;) )

* * *

Léonardo se réveilla au son de l'alarme du radio-réveil. Sans même regarder, il sorti un bras de sous sa couverture et appuya sur le bouton stop. Une nouvelle journée commençait et il était temps de se lever. S'étirant, la tortue mutante sorti de son futon sans faire de bruit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller ses frères de si tôt. Rien que d'y penser, l'ainé de la fratrie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et d'imaginer la scène.

Michelangelo serait d'abord tout contant de le voir et lui ferrait surement un câlin avant de remarquer l'heure. Dès cet instant, ses grands yeux bleus lumineux se rempliraient d'énormes larmes de crocodiles. Il déclara à la tanière toute entière de sa petite voix toute douce que son horrible grand frère avait osé saboter de la plus infamie des manières ses mignons rêves de petits chats alors qu'il n'avait encore pu vaincre le grand méchant et recevoir le trésor en chocolat du chef du village. Mikey continuera sur sa lancé en déclarant sa journée foutue, que ses petits muscles n'avaient pas eu le temps de dormir et que de ce fait il ne pourrait aller s'entrainer au dojo avec le reste d'entre eux. Et que pour calmer son coeur fragile, il serait obligé de lire des bd ou jouer à la console toute la journée.

Raphaël se lèverait d'un bon pensant être en retard pour l'entrainement. Il jurerait et pesterait que j'aurais du le réveiller plutôt de cette voix grave et sexy qu'était la sienne. Sans oublier qu'étant encore endormi, son accent des quartiers populaires serait plus prononcé que d'habitude. La tortue de feu serait à moitié habiller avant de remarquer l'heure. D'un coup sec, il le regardera dans les yeux pour lui promettre milles et une morts sans prononcer un seul mot. Lui, il serait tellement captivé par ses yeux d'or que seul ses réflexes de ninja lui permettraient d'éviter le sai lancé qui lui serait destiné. Son frère ne le regarderait même plus et retournerait se coucher. Léo payerait ce réveil trop tôt plus tard dans le dojo. Pendant toute la journée, Raph bouderait dans son coin puis irait taper son punching-ball. Léo qui méditerait fortuitement dans le dojo à ce moment là, aurait tout le loisir d'admirer les muscles de son cadet.

Donatello se réveillerait d'un coup paniqué, exigeant de lui de lui dire immédiatement ce qui n'irait pas. Raph s'était blessé? Les alarmes de la tanières avaient sonné? Ils étaient envahis? Quand Donnie comprendrait qu'aucune urgence ne l'attendait, ses yeux se rétracteraient en copie conforme voir même plus terrifiante que les yeux de Shredder. Léo devrait courir vite et loin pour sa vie et éviter son frère jusqu'à l'appel dans le dojo. Pendant le pratique, le plus pacifique de ses frères serait plus hargneux que Raph lors d'un de ces mauvais jours. Il lui lancerait des pics plus acérés que les griffes d'un aigle toute la journée et expliquerait pendant les repas comment un moins d'une dizaine d'ingrédients il pourrait tuer et faire disparaitre le corps d'un humain…..ou d'une tortue mutante.

Amusé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, Léo se dépêcha de refaire son futon et de mettre son équipement. C'était décidé, il irai voir ses petits frère dormir avant de descendre. Sortant de sa chambre, il tourna à gauche pour ouvrir silencieusement la porte à coté de la sienne et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Son regard traina sur le sol bétonné propre avant de s'attarder sur le lit deux places qui était collé au mur. Son occupant dormait profondément comme toujours. Replier sur lui même et serrant un coin de sa couverture, Donnie dormait comme un bébé. Et pourtant, ses yeux couraient derrière ses paupières fermées, prouvant que même si le génie dormait, son cerveau continuait à fonctionner à milles à l'heure. Léo ressorti de la pièce et referma la porte avant de réveiller le génie diabolique qui somnolait dans son frère.

Il ne dut faire que deux pas avant de pouvoir attraper la clenche de la porte d'en face. Ouvrant délicatement celle-ci, il ne pu que passer sa tête dans le pièce. Le bordel instable, et peut être en partie vivant, de la chambre arrivant jusqu'au pas de la porte. Rentrer dans la pièce était trop risqué, il pouvait trébuché sur n'importe quel objet avant d'arriver à sa destination. Heureusement, il pouvait voir Mikey de sa position. Comme toujours, le plus jeune avait tellement bougé pendant la nuit que sa couverture en était tombé de son lit et trainait au sol. Un coussin coincé entre les cuisses,un autre entre ses bras, Mikey se tournait de gauche à droite toutes les quinze secondes. Devant ses yeux, il vit son frère prit d'un soubresaut dans sa jambe gauche et éjecter plusieurs bd du lit. Ne voulant que les autres membres de la maison soit réveillés par les mouvements inconscients du plus jeune, Léo referma la porte et se dirigea vers la dernière pièce du couloir.

L'ainé savait qu'il devait redoublé d'attention avant d'ouvrir la porte, Raphaël pouvait avoir un sommeil lourd et resté endormi si le labo de Donnie explosait mais il suffisait qu'une mouche entre dans son espace intime pour le réveiller immédiatement. Respirant un bon coup, il ouvrit millimètre par millimètre la porte devant lui avant d'entré par petits pas dans la salle. La pièce était encore plus vide que la sienne. Des poids, deux-trois piles de magazine, une petite table sur laquelle trainait l'équipement de combats et un hamac. L'hamac prenait le plus de place dans la salle. Il savait que Raph avait demandé à Don pour agrandir son hamac et le renforcé pour les nuit ou Mikey venait dormir avec lui. A ce souvenir, il eu un pincement de jalousie. Lui aussi voulait pouvoir dormir dans les bras forts et rassurants de Raphaël. Choqué par la pensé soudaine, il remua la tête plusieurs fois. A quoi pensait-il? Un mouvement dans le hamac attira son attention. Oh non, avait il réveillé son cadet avec son mouvement brusque? Un oeil doré à moitié ouvert répondit à sa question.

-Humm Léo?

-Chuuut, rendort toi Raph, ce n'est rien.

-Hurmph

Heureusement pour lui, Raphaël se retourna et se rendormi directement. C'est sans reprendre sa respiration et sur la pointe des pieds qu'il sorti de la chambre. Le drame avait été évité de justesse. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune lui râle dessus, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était spécial, même si il ne savait pas encore en quoi. Descendant, il s'installa dans un coin du dojo pour sa méditation du matin.

Quelque minutes plus tard, il fit rouler ses épaules, secoua sa tête et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Il n'arrivait pas à rentrer en méditation. Cela n'était plus arriver depuis des années. Il était pourtant dans la bonne position, il n'y avait aucune source de distraction puisque ses frères dormaient. Au début, tout allait bien, il oubliait son environnement et se concentrait sur lui même. C'est la que ça se corsait. Son sang aurait du glisser, couler dans ses veines comme de l'eau sur une feuille mais au lieu de cela, il pulsait comme un torrent qui sort de son lit, comme si ses veines avait rétrécies pendant la nuit et que son sang voulait en sortir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud et de suer. Au plus il essayait de se concentrer, au plus son sang se concentrait dans le bas de son plastron.

Cette réalisation lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grands. Un coup d'oeil entre ses jambes lui confirma son état. Mortifié et honteux, Léonardo courut dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Délaissant ses affaires, le porteur de katana tourna le régleur sur le plus froid possible et alluma l'eau à fond. L'eau glaciale le fit frissonner mais calma ses ardeurs. Qu'avait il donc depuis ce matin? Lui même avait du mal à se reconnaitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous!

Je m'excuse pour cette attente beaucoup plus longue que prévue mais j'ai malheureusement eu un décès dans ma famille. Ce qui ( avec d'autres circonstances ) m'a empêchée d'écrire jusqu'à ce jour.

Mais pas de panique! Je reprend l'écriture! :)

Donc voilà ce que vous attendiez depuis (trop) longtemps, la suite! ( et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des petites revieuws :) )

En parlant de reviews, j'essaye toujours de prendre la peine de vous répondre ( ne serait-ce que pour vous remerciez ) en mp pour ceux qui ont un compte et au début du chapitre pour ceux qui n'en ont pas! Mais si je vous oublie, n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts!

**UneFilleQuiPasse** : Merci beaucoup! J'espere que ce chapitre de plaira encore plus! J'ai essayé de faire attention pour l'orthographe mais je ne te promets malheureusement rien!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Un cri de mécontentement lui fit relever la tête. Que ce passait-il maintenant? Léo arrêta l'eau et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait. Une porte qui claque, des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un qui court ou qui saute? Les pas se rapprochaient vites amenant avec eux un air de musique fredonnée. Sans le savoir, il reprit une posture plus détendue, plus soulagée. Ses frères n'étaient pas en danger, tout ce bruit ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: Le benjamin était réveillé.

L'ainé nu pas le temps de rallumer l'eau qu'une tornade verte entra dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le rideau voulant rouspéter sur l'intrus pour finir par avoir son élan cassé quelques secondes plus tard, captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Une queue fine et recourbée qui se balançait au rythme de la chanson de son propriétaire.

Léo ne reprit pied à terre que lorsque Mikey sautilla de l'évier au porte-essuie. Un sourire niait au coin de la bouche, il interpela le squatteur.

-Tu es en forme aujourd'hui, dis donc.

-Haaaaaaaaaa ! Se retournant d'un coup Michelangelo fit fasse à la source du bruit. Un sourire se forma et prit l'entièreté de son visage après qu'il ai reconnu son frère.

-Léoooo! Depuis quand tu es la mec?

Se souvenant de la question qu'on venait de lui posée, il recommença à parler directement après avoir repris sa respiration, son monologue décousu fut accompagné de mouvement de bras tellement nombreux, rapide et concis, qu'ils en devenaient parfois floues pour la tortue dans la douche.

-Dude, je suis toujours en forme! Mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui est spécial! C'est un superbe jour, le soleil est levé, les oiseaux chantent, les abeilles papillonnent! Ne parlent pas des abeilles à Raphie, il en a peur. C'est un jour pour les super-héros! Les méchants sont tous vaincu, les gentils font la fête! Ceci mon frère, est un jour à célébrer, un jour qui mérite aucun entrainement dans le dojo et un marathon de film dans le salon. On choisira tous un film bien sur. Et je ferrais de pop-corn. On pourra commander des pizza aussi. Des triples fromages! Avec supplément légumes pour Donnie, je comprend pas comment il peut saccager une bonne pizza ainsi! Je vais devoir lui apprendre à mettre de la vrai garniture sur sa super pizza! Pour Raphie, supplément viande et tabasco. Quand à toi, hum…. on peut toujours rajouter du thon ou du saumon! Une pizza-sushis! Moi je me rajouterais du fromage de chèvres, des olives, un peu de snikers et des noisette. Ca doit être trop bon avec du miel. En parlant de bon, je te laisse, je dois aller faire des gaufres. C'est ma punition pour avoir réveillé Raphie. J'espere qu'on a encore tout les ingrédients qui faut. A toute ma tortue bleu d'amour, ne reste pas trop sous l'eau, tu va frépir!

C'est sous les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire pendante et les bras ballants de Léonardo que le plus jeune sorti de la salle de bain au même rythme et avec la même passion qu'à son entrée. L'héritier du clan mis plusieurs minutes à se remettre du monologue que son frère lui avait balancé à la figure. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout retenu ou tout compris. Les frissons dans le haut de ses jambes le ramena à la réalité. Il était trempé,il avait du savon sur tout le corps, il avait froid et vu le comportement actuel de Mikey, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de sortir d'ici si il voulait encore avoir une cuisine demain.

Rallumant l'eau d'un coup sec du poignet, le leader se dépêcha de se rincer et de sortir de la douche. Ses protections mises et son masque autour du cou, Léonardo prit le chemin de la cuisine et s'assit à table. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'approcher des différents ustensile sans subir le courroux de Mikey. Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de surveiller les mouvements de son compagnon. L'ainé était peut être incapable de cuisiner et de faire un plat mangeable, mais contrairement à la tortue tête en l'air, il n'oubliait jamais une casserole sur le feu ou un plat dans le four.

Après avoir chercher une position confortable pour pouvoir suivre son frère des yeux, le porteur de katana s'appuya contre un plan de travail de l'autre coté de la table. Mieux valait laissé un périmètre de sécurité autour de Michelangelo. Son frère serait capable d'oublier qu'il était là et de le frapper par accident. De nouveau, son regard se perdit le long du corps de plus jeune de la famille.

Le corps assez fin mais moins élancé que celui du génie, les muscles solides mais peut marqués. Les mouvements aléatoires rempli de passion qui parcouraient tout le corps de son frère au rythme d'une chanson que lui seul connaissait. La carapace avec de si petites écailles qui avait l'air si fragile, les taches de rousseur, plus bleues que rousses, qui parcouraient sa nuque et qui descendaient jusqu'au avant bras et cette queue, cette foutue queue envoutante qui allait et venait dans tous les sens. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'attraper et la mordiller…

Léo secoua le tête pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui? L'héritier du clan finit par se retourner et à se préparer du thé. Cela ne pourrait que le calmer. Il mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire et ne la quitta plus des yeux. Autant ne pas tenter le diable et ne plus regarder Mikey jusqu'à ce qu'il ai bu.

Mais ce que ses yeux ne voyait plus, ses autres sens lui montrait. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Michelangelo prendre de plus en plus de place dans la pièce, jusqu'à presque pouvoir gouter la peau de son frère sur ses lèvres. Il entendait les moindres bruits, le mouvements des bras, le fléchissements des genoux, le battements de la queue, le fredonnement d'une chanson au fond de la gorge du plus jeune, le balancement de la tête en rythme. Et cette odeur de sucre, de grenadine et de cookies chaud qui lui arrivait.

Le sifflement de la bouilloire lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Léonardo se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit à table. Il bu quelques gorgées puis regarda dans le fond de sa tasse, y cherchant les réponses de ce qui lui arrivait. Son sang courrait dans ses veines, ses sens partaient dans tout les sens, ses pensées ne concernaient que ses frères et…

Et les mouvements encore plus frétillants de Michelangelo ainsi que l'odeur de cannelle mélangée à celles du cuir et du safran lui fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine ou un nouvel arrivant se tenait encore à moitié endormi et complètement nu.

* * *

Alors à votre avis c'est qui? Et quelle odeur pourrait décrire Léo et le dernier endormi?

Bisous à tous et à bientôt!

Grève


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every body!

C'est bientôt les vacances! ( dans 2 semaines ) Et rien que ça, ça donne la peche.

Bon alors, blabla habituel: Je ne possède pas les tortues ( snirf) mais j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires qui trainent Y_Y

**Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** Oh mon dieu, j'ai oublié de répondre à ta revieuw pour "Instint", je suis désolé! ( tu as mon autorisation pour fabriquer une poupee vaudou à mon effigie et à la maltraiter!) Alors oui, tu as bien deviné, c'est Raphie qui est entré! ( tu gagnes un point! ) et heuu non, ce sera pas un Léo/Raph. J'ai pourtant bien écrit dans le résumé que ce sera un OT4 ^^' HAHAHA, je peux te jurer que Léo, il a pas froid du tout! ;) Merci pour toutes te revieuws et j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira!

**UneFilleQuiPasse : **Merci! ( les coquilles sont les chaines que je trimballe accrochées à mes pieds. Parfois dans mes reves, elles me courent après en essayant de me bouffer... Alors l'histoire n'est que du point de vue de Léo ( petit défis personnel ) mais oui Mickey subit lui aussi les effets du "printemps" comme tu pouvais le lire dans le chapitre précédent, dans celui-ci et dans le suivant ;). Léo se pose des questions et ressent tous différemment mais extérieurement, cela ne se voit presque pas. De même pour Mikey, la seule "preuve" visible est son caractère encore plus "explosif et volage" que d'habitude. En effet, c'est bien Raphie qui débarque! Et je suis totalement d'accord pour les odeurs que tu donnes à Donnie. Mais je ne dirais pas qu'ils ont des odeurs spéciales pendant la saison des amours, juste que leur odeurs est plus forte et de ce fait qu'ils comprennent plus facilement les fragrances qui composent les odeurs corporels des autres. Ps: je te félicite et te remercie pour cette longue revieuw! Encore des comme ça!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

La vue devant les yeux de Léo était…il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire.

Une peau verte émeraude remplie de cicatrices qui ne faisaient que l'embellir. Des muscles forts et imposants capables de vous tuer en un mouvement ou de vous porter jusqu'au bout du monde. Un plastron souple et robuste mais légèrement casé sur certains bords. Des mains abimées par des années à manier des sais, si souvent tendres pour les deux plus jeunes et si agressives envers lui, tenaient l'équipement de son frère. Et ces yeux, mon dieu, ces yeux de lave en fusion, d'or liquide, d'ambre pur, les seuls yeux au monde capable de le faire frissonner d'un clin d'oeil et de le maintenir debout au plein milieu d'un carnage. Ces yeux d'une couleur si particulière qui le regardaient sans passion, rage ou révolte. Mais avec reconnaissance, douceur, acceptation et amour…? Cela faisait tellement longtemps que son cadet ne l'avait plus regardé comme cela que Léonardo n'espérait même plus un tel regard. Et pourtant, il semblerait que Raphaël était prêt à mettre leur différent de coté pour le moment. Peut-être, pourrait-il tenter de faire un mouvement vers son frère?

-Hé Raph! Salua-t-il tout en souriant au dernier arrivé. -Déjà debout?

-Grumpf! Mouais pas beaucoup le choix avec deux idiots qui viennent me réveiller. Vous avez de la chance que Donnie dort encore. Marmonna Raphaël en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Aïe, mauvais départ se dit l'ainé. Raphaël se souvenait donc qu'il était venu dans sa chambre et qu'il l'avait réveillé. Lui qui voulait passer une bonne journée avec toute sa famille, c'était mal parti. Léonardo allait devoir se faire pardonner et repartir sur des bonne base rapidement.

Heureusement pour Léo, la tortue émeraude, encore clairement dans les vapes, s'installa rapidement à coté de lui. La tête brulée croisa directement les coudes sur la table. L'un de ses poings était serré autour de ses affaires l'autre occupé à frotter ses yeux.

Le benjamin, heureux de voir le cadet debout, laissa tomber sa poêle sur la taque de cuisson et fit le tour de la table pour venir serrer son frère dans ses bras sous le regard inquiet du porteur de katana. Si Mickey avait lui aussi réveillé Raph, il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit le bienvenue près de la tête chaude en ce moment.

-Raphiiiiinouuuuuuu! Tu es déjà debout? Fais moi un câlin pour fêter ça! Mais t'es trop tôt! Je n'ai pas encore fini les gaufres! Et puis je dois mettre la table, par ce que Léo il est nul et il ne met jamais ce qu'il faut. J'ai beau lui dire depuis des années qu'il faut sortir les champignons, la crème fraiche, les raisins secs et les petits oignons en plus du pot de choco et de confiture, il ne le fait jamais ! Par ce que notre leader adoré est une grosse merde toute périmée avec des poils blancs et verts en cuisine alors que moi je suis le BEST chef tortue mutante du monde! Je sais cuisiner, 3 plats différents à la fois, j'ai inventé la pizza aux marshmallow, la pizza-soupe, le hachis-pizza, la lasagne-pizza, et même le thé-pizza! LE seul thé au monde, qui vaut la peine d'être bu! Héé Raphie ne te rendors pas dans mes bras! Même si tu as l'air aussi mignon qu'un chacorne comme ça. Un chacorne, si tu le sais pas, c'est un petit chaton avec une corne de licorne pour le rendre encore plus kawaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii. Raphie? Tu es là?

L'ainé ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi ressentir. Son être tout entier était divisé en deux parties bien distinctes. D'un coté, il ne pouvait qu'être en adoration devant l'énergie du benjamin. L'image de deux de ses frères l'un dans les bras de l'autre lui remplissait le coeur d'une chaleur bienfaitrice et il ne voulait que lever les yeux au ciel tout en souriant fasse aux remarques désobligeantes sur ses dons (ou son absence de dons) culinaires. De l'autre coté, son alerte rouge personnel sonnait à la puissance maximum dans tous les coins de son esprit. Raph pouvait exploser à chaque instant. Jamais la tête brulée n'allait accepter le câlin forcé de Michelangelo et la voix criarde du plus jeune devait lui casser les tympans. Léo pouvait sentir de la sueur coulé le long de ses yeux. C'était la fin de la journée de la paix. Ils étaient encore au petit-déjeuner, ils n'avaient pas encore mangé, Donnie ne s'était pas encore levé et déjà c'était terminé. Mickey venait de tous faire foiré. Il devait sauver la journée, trouver une solution vite. Mais quoi? Pour une fois, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien du tout! Il était là, ne sachant quoi faire, ne pouvant que regarder tel un spectateur derrière son écran.

-Tu m'étrangles Mickey, desserres un peu tes bras s'il te plait.

-Ohhh Je suis désolé Raphiiiie, tiens un bisou pour me faire pardonner!

-Humrf, commences plutôt le café de Brainac, tu as du le réveillé avec tous tes cris.

-En voilà une bonne idée Seigneur-Muscles! Je commence de suite!

C'est sous les yeux de nouveaux fermés du cadet et ouverts plus grands qu'une balle de golf de l'ainé que Michelangelo sautilla jusqu'à la cafetière pour commencer à faire couler la drogue noir du dernier de la fratrie. La mâchoire inférieur de Léonardo pendait dans le vide, seuls les muscles la reliant au reste de son visage l'empêchaient de rejoindre le sol. L'ainé restait figé dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes sans que cela ne semble troubler les deux autres occupant de la cuisine. Mickey était reparti s'occuper de cuire le petit déjeuner pendant que le café coulait et Raphaël somnolait la tête dans ses bras à moitié couché sur la table.

Léo était complètement perdu. Que ce passait-il ? Le comportement de ses frères et le sien, car il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il état dans le même sac qu'eux, étaient loin d'être normaux! Raphaël avait dit s'il te plait… S'IL TE PLAIT!

Son cerveau en panne il y a quelques minutes tournait maintenant à mille à l'heure. C'était-il passé quelques chose hier? Non. Avant-hier? Non. La semaine d'avant? Juste le départ de Casey et April pour visiter la soeur de cette dernière. Il se souvient avoir eu pitié du joueur de hockey. Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec eux? Il devait rêver. C'était la seule solution à cette journée complètement illogique. Par ce que même pour une blague, Raph ne dira jamais « s'il te plait ». Mais s'était-il réveillé et rendormi à coté de son thé ou n'avait-il jamais quitté sa chambre? Une seule chose à faire pour savoir cela.

Tout doucement, il avança une main tremblante vers la carapace bosselée de Raphaël. A quelques millimètre de toucher sa destination, Léo hésita quelques secondes puis fini par toucher sa cible. Raph se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il le touchait et ouvra un oeil dans sa direction. Les deux frères se regardèrent dans le blancs des yeux pendant un long moment. L'ainé ne sait pas ce que cherchait l'endormi dans son regard mais apparemment, Raph fini par trouver ce qu'il voulait. Car au lieu de le chasser et de le repousser, le cadet se rapprocha doucement de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur cuisses se frôlent et se réinstalla pour dormir. Léonardo laissa passer un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tenu. Un frisson, une étincelle avait parcouru son corps tout entier lorsque leur jambes s'étaient presque caressées sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille lors des nombreuses fois qu'il avait touché l'un de ses frères. C'était nouveau mais c'était bon. Sans même le vouloir, Raphaël l'avait calmé et rassuré.

Tranquillement et sans plus se poser de questions, l'héritier du clan recommença à boire son thé, à regarder le benjamin cuisiner et à caresser doucement la carapace de sa tête brulée préférée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était debout, Léo se sentait en paix. Il ne manquait qu'une chose à ce que ce soit parfait et il savait très bien qui ils attendaient tous les trois.

* * *

Et voilà mes mangoustes! J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus! ( si oui, laissez une revieuw, si non, laissez une revieuw! )

Bisou et à la semaine des quatre jeudi!

Caki


End file.
